Lost Video of Peppa Pig
This is about Peppa Pig, A Children's show. Both Peppa Pig and The Pink Panther are Pink-Colored Cartoon Animals. The Pink Panther debuted in 1964 by Blake Edwards, David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng. Peppa Pig Debuted 40 Years later in 2004 by Neville Astley and Mark Baker. Story Once, there was a 4 year old girl (her name is Annie) who is a HUGE fan of Peppa Pig. Every time it comes on, her eyes are glued to the TV. When I (Franklin) heard that she was visiting with me over Christmas holiday, I was pretty excited. I felt like giving her a Peppa Pig DVD as a special gift. Her Peppa Pig addiction changed after that. This is why Annie became a permanent fan of The Pink Panther and permanently moved to Anaheim, California.There is a Pink Panther cartoon titled Pinto Pink where he attempts to ride a horse to Anaheim, California. You see, it was Christmas day, and Annie already got her presents. She got her toys and stuff like that. That evening, my parents went out to a party at a friends house for the rest of the night. The only ones at home were me and Annie. I almost forgot about her special gift I wanted to give her, so I went on eBay and searched "Peppa Pig DVDs". At the very bottom of the third page, there was a DVD named "Peppa's lost episode". It was poorly written in a blue Sharpie, and the DVD itself had no case, and it looked burnt. The good thing was that it was only 20 cents! I thought it was too good to be true, so I bought it. The DVD arrived just in forty-five minutes. "Quicker than I thought." I said in my mind. So, I went upstairs with Annie, and popped it in the DVD player. A little menu came up, and I went to Episode Selection. I saw that it had 6 episodes, so I picked the first one. I left the room so she could watch the DVD while I ate dinner. When I was eating pizza, the lights flickered and the power went out for a minute. "Who did that?" I said to myself. "Oh well, there was a snow storm a week ago. Right when I was about to eat my ice cream, Annie burst into the kitchen, looking as pale as a sheet. "Franklin," her voice seemed weak. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried. I felt her forehead and noticed that her temperature had gone up. "Why did George kill his parents and destroy his home town?!?" My heart sank to rock bottom, like a stone, but soon I brushed it off. "Oh i'm sure George didn't kill his parents it's probably just your imagination." I reassured her. "Now you need some rest and medicine." I said. And we got to the living room. After putting her to bed I watched some Family Guy in my room. 25 minutes later I got curious as to what she saw. So I went upstairs and popped in the DVD into the DVD player and it began to play. I went to the episode selection and tried all the episodes. However, I noticed only episode 1 worked so I selected that. Man I wish I could go back in time and take it back. Transcript * Peppa Pig: ''the Logo with Theme Playing Peppa Pig! ''oink * Cuts to Peppa's House, where George has a sinister expression on his face. Ernie the Giant Chicken and Scratchy the Cat arrives home.''Yes. Itchy and Scratchy (From ''The Simpsons) and Ernie the Giant Chicken (From Family Guy) Do not appear in this Show. Both aired on FOX. * George Pig: '''Where's that movie I wanted? * '''Scratchy Cat: '''I'm sorry, Kid, but I Lied. I Didn't Like that awful movie. * '''George Pig: wailing and falls the floor, slamming his fists. 'I F*CKING HATE YOU GUYS! I HATE YOUR BODIES! I HOPE YOUR BODIES GET SLAUGHTERED, AND I HOPE YOU DIE ONCE I'LL KILL EVERY F*CKER, EVERY F*CKING NIGGER, EVERY GODDAMN B*TCH, EVERY BASTARD GARBAGE, EVERY BUTCHERED ANIMAL, EVERY SH*TTY TRASH, EVERY BLOODY ZOMBIE, EVERY FETISH SCUMBAG AND I WILL PRAISE ADOLF HITLER, HEIL HITLER, AND THE WHITE POWER!' * Itchy Mouse: Wow, I've never heard him use strong language before. * Ernie Chicken: ''George ''GEORGE THAT'S EVIL! AND YOU DO NOT USE PROFANITY IN THIS HOUSE, YOUNG MAN! I WILL GET THE POLICE ON YOU, YOU EVIL KID! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! * George Pig: [closed his eyes for 10 seconds and then opened them, revealing 2 blood shot eyes with the "House of Horror" theme playing. in a satanic voice:] You're going to help me, even if you like it or not. * Itchy Mouse: ''chuckles'' I Like it! * George Pig: STOP LAUGHING! Now, do you understand, Itchy? * Itchy: gasps I Understand George. * George Pig: Yeah, that's what I thought, n*gga. grabs a knife from the kitchen and he tackles Ernie. Then George stabbed Ernie in the stomach repeatedly and pieces of chicken came out of him. Soon, George ripped open his stomach and ate ALL of his sausages as intestines, while Ernie screamed to death. George points to Scratchy YOU'RE NEXT MOTHERF*CKER! WHITE POWER, N*GGAS!!!! stabs Scratchy's eye socket, slit his neck, ate his throat, and blood surrounded the whole kitchen. * Peppa Pig: ''in to see the carnage left behind. She becomes horrified as she told her parents'' Mummy and Daddy, George is a monster! You hear me? A monster! I really can't stand him anymore! I'm calling the police to arrest that back stabbing monster! to the living room to use a phone to dial 911 to call the police to arrest George, but he then grabbed a gun and shot and instantly killed his parents who are trying to stop him and then made it to the living room and shot Peppa in the chest, killing him instantly after he called the police. * Itchy Mouse: 'George? ''then got in his parents car and started to destroy everything in town and opened fire on people. * '''Narrator: '''Much Later * '''George: destroying his home town and killing tons of people, George finally returned home, his house appeared to be the only building that didn't seem to be affected by his rampage. Then, George turned to Itchy In a few seconds, you will see nothing but darkness, and your life will be all pitch black. You were f*cking stupid enough to watch this movie you gay bastard. * Itchy: You know I'm Leaving with a Bomb in your home! then shoots himself in the head with a M1014, killing himself instantly. Itchy goes outside his house to lift up his arm and fly away. Shortly after, George's house explodes. THE END Aftermath Then, it went to the credits, but it played the Pink Panther theme.From The All New Pink Panther Show on ABC in 1978. The screen was black and the writing was pink. Neville Astley and Mark Baker were shown here as they worked on the series. The other people were from DePatie-Freleng. The copyright notice at the end said "© 1979 Mirisch-Geoffrey-D-F" which was the original producer of The Pink Panther. Then, I heard Itchy's voice and he said "Lights out Porky." The TV froze, the lights flickered, and the power cut out for 2 minutes now instead of 1 minute. After the power out, I was very creeped out. I had Nightmares from the episode. So, I Broke the Disc, and flushed it down the drain. All because of this, I will never watch Peppa Pig Again. References Category:Peppa Pig Category:The Pink Panther Category:Family Guy Category:The Simpsons Category:Videos Category:Bad Moments